Dragons Get Sparkle
This is a story for my own patrol, CLAW Patrol. This is the first episode. Sparkle was with her family: her Mum, Dad and her 2 little sisters. She lived on a cliff. Sparkle: What a beautiful day! Mum: Yes it is! Jessie, Star? Have you finished your breakfast? Jessie: Yes Mum! Star: Yup! (Jessie and Star were Sparkle's little sisters. Sparkle is 9, Star is 7 and Jessie is 6.) Dad: Look at the Rhine River! Very nice and shiny! Star: Dad, what is that thing in the water? (Points to a girl rushing down the river) Sparkle: Oh-no! That girl needs my help! (Rushes to river) Mum: Sparkle, no! It's too dangerous! Girl: Help! Help! A waterfall! (Approaches a waterfall) Sparkle: I must hurry! (Dashes to girl and before reaching the waterfall she grabs the girl by her shoulders) Girl: Thanks! Sparkle: Your welcome! (Pulls girl up) Girl: Hello! I'm Rose! Sparkle: Nice to meet you! (Shakes claw with Rose's hand) I'm Sparkle! Rose: I wanted to be a rescuer but I always ended up being rescued! Sparkle: Why not you form a rescue team? Rose: Great idea! Let's think of a name... Sparkle: Why not CLAW Patrol? Rose: Nice name! It's perfect for us! Sparkle: Haha. Rose: (walking to the Clewstrea) This is my home. It's like a tower and is really cool, huh? Sparkle: Yep. Shall we turn it into our headquarters? Rose: I call it the Clewstrea. I want to build a slide on it so you and the others can have fun. Sparkle: Lovely! Rose: And look at this: (walks up to her Quadbike) Sparkle: Wow! Is that a Quadbike? Rose: Yes. I use it to get around faster. Sparkle: Cool! Rose: (picks up her Dragon-Pad was ringing) Someone's calling! (Answers) Hello! Mayor Laura: Help! It is ze Draco! He flyin' farr away! So mani ballons! Save 'im, Rose, pleazes! Rose: Don't worry! I'm coming to help! Sparkle, come on my Quadbike. Sparkle: Yes! (Hops on Quadbike) Rose: Let's go! (Drives off) WHEN THEY ARRIVED Rose: Yikes! I can't reach Draco. Sparkle: I sure wish to fly! Mayor Laura: Help him! Rose: We need to find a way to get Draco down. Draco: I'm floating away! Help! Sparkle: Rose, let me handle this. (Flaps her small wings and flies up and slices four balloons and Draco slowly floats down. Then Draco touches the ground) Draco: (scratching Sparkle) Thank this dragon! Should she be a recruit in CLAW Patrol? Rose: Hmm... AT THE CLEWSTREA Rose: Sparkle! You are the first member of the CLAW Patrol! Because you love flying, you will be the Pilot Dragon and the co-leader of CLAW Patrol! Sparkle: Brilliant! Rose: Here is your kit. (Gives Sparkle her vest, hat, wings and Dragon-Tag.) Sparkle: Amazing! Rose: And there is a surprise at the bottom of the slide! Go see it! Sparkle: Great! (Goes down slide and her Dragon House transforms into a helicopter) Wow! Amazing! Rose: Let me teach you how to drive it! AFTER DRIVING Sparkle: That was fun! Rose: Why not we go find others who need rescue and join them into CLAW Patrol? Sparkle: Great idea! Let's go! (She hops into her helicopter and flies with Rose) THE END Continues in 'Dragons Get Skittle' (coming soon)